


We Can't Lose Her.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Coma Series. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :(, Crying, Daddy Ashton, F/M, Sad, Sad Ashton, ashton and you have a child, daughter - Freeform, sad you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	We Can't Lose Her.

Ashton:

“Where is she Ash?!” You yell at your husband, panic rushing through your body. You pace the living room, running your fingers through your hair.

“Babe calm down” Ashton says softly, he stands up and walks to you, wrapping his strong arms around you.

You suddenly burst into tears. Your daughter was supposed to be home 4 hours ago, at nine, but she wasn’t. And now it was 1 in the morning, and you couldn’t sleep, nor could Ashton. Not without knowing where your 16 year old daughter had gone.

You had called her and texted her, but nothing. You called her friends but they hadn’t answered either. You couldn’t breathe, your chest hurt and you just wanted her here now.

“Ash, what if something really bad has happened to her?” You whimper into Ashton’s shoulder.

Ashton looks at you right in the eye and kisses you softly on the lips. “Y/N, Tammy will be fine. She is a clever girl” Ashton winks.

You don’t laugh though. “Ashton, something has happened. She was supposed to be home 4 hours ago. I’m calling the police, it isn’t like her to be home late, and not tell us either” You say sternly. You take the phone off the table, and dial the number.

Soon the police station picked up and ask what the problem is, and you explain. That your 16 year old daughter; Tammy hasn’t been home, and what she looks like; She had long, shoulder length hair, which is a dark blonde, and that she is quite tall for her age, she had green eyes. And you had to explain when you last saw her, which was before she left to go out with some friends at 1 in the afternoon, and then lastly, explain what she was wearing. Which were skinny jeans (black) purple converse, and an All Time Low band T-Shirt.

The police told you they would do their best and then hung up. You and Ashton both sat on the couch.

“You should sleep Y/N” Ashton says, whilst rubbing his hands on your arm. You shake your head and mumble “Can’t”

“Sweetie, please. Just lay here in my arms, I’ll stay awake I promise” Ash pulls you into him and you close your eyes. You were so tired; your body automatically fell into a sleep.

~#~#~#~

A loud voice wakes you up in the morning. It’s Ashton’s, but it sounds different, his voice is normally so happy, and confidant, but it sounded broken.

“Y/N! Wake up!” He yelled, your eyes fluttered open, they hurt from crying the night before.

You then remembered why you were crying the night before, your body shot up, and you saw Ashton. Standing in front of you, his eyes were so red, and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Y/N. They found her” He chokes out a sob, and takes you in his arms. “Tammy’s in the hospital Y/N. We need to go there now” He whimpers.

You pull back and look at him. Shocked at what he had just said.

“Hospital?” You repeated. He nodded at you, and threw some clothes at you.

You both quickly got changed and left the house, Ashton jumped into his car and drove you both to the hospital quickly. As quickly as he could go.

You sat in the passenger seat, with one hand running through your hair, and the other holding your chest. You kept breathing so heavily.

Ashton pulls in to the car park, and parks. He locks the car, and you run into the hospital’s main room.

“Hello how may we help you?” A tall doctor asked you.

“Tammy Irwin. Where is she? We’re her parents!” Ashton practically yelled.

The doctor nodded and told you both to follow him. You followed to the third floor, and he stopped outside of a locked room.

“She has gone into a coma. We do not know what happened, but a boy brought her in very badly hurt” The doctor said.

“Where is the boy?” You ask. The doctor points to the chairs near the window in the corridor.

There was a boy sitting there, with long black hair, and tattoos and piercing’s everywhere.

“He said he wanted to stay with her. Making sure she was okay” The doctor smiled.

“Go see Tammy. I’ll say thanks to the boy” You smile weakly to Ashton. Ash nods and goes into the room.

You approach the boy, he looks up to you. “You brought my daughter in here?” You ask.

He stands and nods. “Yes mam. I didn’t see all what happened, but there was a group of boys, maybe 7 of them, I got them to leave and the girl was really hurt, so I brought her here” He explains.

“Thank you…”You stop, not knowing his name. “I’m Dan” He says, holding his hand out.

You shake it and say thank you again. “You are more than welcome to wait, but I am going to see my daughter now” You say, trying to sound strong.

You wobble to the room, and walk in. Ashton was kneeing next to the bed, holding on to Tammy’s hand, sobbing his heart out. The doctor had left.

You walked to them, tears slipping down your cheek, you kneel next to Ashton.

“Tammy” You whisper, she was all beaten up and covered in bandages.

“Y/N” Ashton whimpers. He tries to talk, but just ends up sobbing again, you pull him into your arms, the both of you crying.

The doctor comes back into the room. Frowning at the two of you.

“I have some news” He says, Ashton and you turn to him and stand up.

“Yes?” You say. “Will she be okay?” Ashton asks, the sound of plead his voice.

The doctor hangs his head to the ground, and then looks back up.

“I am so sorry. But we’ve done a few tests… And it doesn’t look like she will wake up.”

“No!” Ashton screams. “She has to wake up!”

“I’ll give you some time” The doctor says and walks out.

Ashton had fallen to his knees, and he crawled. “Tammy wake up baby. Please. Come on little girl” He whimpers.

You stand there watching the two most important things in your life. Completely broken.

“Y/N. She needs to wake up. She will won’t she?” Ashton says, his red eyes looking at you. But you don’t answer, you can’t.

You walk to the bed, and gently stroke Tammy’s face. “Don’t you dare let go Tammy.” You say.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asks. “Well I heard that people in coma’s can hear everything around them” You answer, wiping your eyes.

“I bet she can hear everything we’re saying” You say, trying to make Ashton not have a break-down.

“Ashton, you know what I bet… I bet she heard what the doctor said, and now she is fighting with every ounce of her to wake up” You say, Ashton nods and falls into your arms.

“What if we lose her?” Ashton asks, his tears slipping onto your arms. “We won’t lose her!” You answer sternly.

“Promise me?” Ashton asks, in a small voice. It breaks your heart, you kiss his forehead.

“I promise Ashton”


End file.
